moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Saorei Sunfury Moonmist
'The Younger Years' Saorei was born and shortly raised in a notoriously small Windrunner Villiage in Tranquilian. Her parents were nothing more than talentless peasants. While they had a rather simple life. Life was good. Saorei is the youngest of their girls. Her sister, Kaorei, is also her twin; however, she was the oldest by five minutes. The twins are identical. They were dressed alike, thought alike. Behaved alike. Kaorei and Saorei were the best things that had ever happened to their poor parents. Unforunately even with the lifestyle that they had been brought into-they were poor. The parents had an uncanny string of bad luck. While the viliage was named and honored by the famous Windrunner sisters; her family take refuge in feeling safe in their name. Despite the ghastly hauntings of Quel'Dorei and gargoyles that lingered – life was great and it was truly nothing her father couldn't handle. He was rather decent with the bow but by no mean any type of marksman. Soon that little harmonious family would get severed forever. Darnassian assassins filled the village to loot and pillage. They broke into their own home and murdered her parents. Saorei was beneath blankets sobbing under covers listening to her father and mother fight for their lives. Eventually that eerie silence waft through the little house. With her twin hiding in a hidden crawl space, they only found Saorei. She wasn't no more than two or three and for a children that age it was frightening. The Darnassian intruders took Saorei and raised her as their own. 'Childhood' So save for the fact that Saorei grew up with Kaldorei who had adopted her due to a guilty conscience; Saorei had no idea what happened to her twin. She assumed that Kaorei was killed off after she was taken away (presumedly.) The red haired priestess was raised with Semura – her now adopted sister. The two were close despite at first Semura was clearly not happy with her parents decision's to take in a Sindorei. Eventually further down the road Semura was shipped off – or rather “locked” away due to her arcane practices and faithfulness to the rather infamous Queen Azshara. Religion Practices The priestess spent the remainder of her childhood to young adulthood in servtude to the Alliance. There she had learnt about the Light – There is where Saorei grew quite fond of the idea of something of a Divine power. This caters to her thoughts that as long as she believed she will always be blessed with a greater success and live a prosperous life! While Saorei is not a Kaldorei, she was accepted to be a “Priestess of the Moon.” This is known to be an elite clergy made of worthy women. These priestesses express the power and grace of Kaldorei's ancient moon goddess, Elune. Typically they are equipped with silver glowing armor and accompanied by the fearless Winterspring Frostsabers in battle. They're safekeepers of the Kaldorei lands and armed to the teeth with magical energy bows. They stop at nothing to rid their ancient land of evil. Where as with Saorei she is always cladded in silks of golds and reds and often a mixture of white and blacks with a traditional staff that displays proud of her own race. Admittingly Saorei has mixed views about the Sunwell. She will come to terms to an opinion eventually. 'The Sacred and the Corrupted' After many years and reaching full young adulthood, Saorei was banished from the alliance due to what she was. It was a fear that her parents had that she would be killed on sight and many conspiracies floating around that she was practicing arcane magic and getting in touch with the Horde. That was far from the truth. Saorei saw herself no different than the Kaldorei – after all.. The only difference was her skin and hair, right? She had long ears. She was curvy and strong like her fellow sisters. Why was this such a problem? She never understood why. Being drugged and droped off in the Shrine of Two Moons ; Saorei's life changed. She was no longer part of the Alliance. She was forced to be part of the Horde. She knew nobody. Had nobody. She was confused and scared. Not only did she not know Orcish or Thallasian, it was very difficult to communicate. Through out the time of stirring and waking up, the red head was in a stage of tears and woes. She sat in front of crates and weeped her heart out. A sudden voice rang out to her in a soft murring whisper that caused her to look up and stir. The tall proud looking dark brown elven mercinary stood before her. She never seen anything like him as far as skin went. At first she had wondered if he were sick but never questioned. After all. It's just skin. The color shouldn't define who a person is, right? Eventually after the two shared words and a small discussion, Saorei decided she was going to join Raithios's order called The priestess seemed to rose quite fast in ranks and proved to this leader of hers that she was worthy asset to his soldiers and beneficial on the field. The campaigne of Arathi had only been the beginning of her and Raithios's relationship. While they were strictly professional while they worked side by side, the priestess coulnd't help but become more interested in her leader. After all. He was brave, strong and brutal on the battle field, (even though she prefers not to resot into violence.) She had experienced a lot of things since being banished from the Alliance. He was her first friend and her first lover. Eventually the two had experienced many bumpy roads, high tidings, and flitting love – but it always prevailed. After all. She was sacred. He was corupted. As in – Raithios after all was a Demon Hunter . Over time Saorei and Raith grew closer. She fell pregnant shortly when they were joining another campagne in the Stonetalon Mountains. Oh what an emotional time that was. The two found out they were due to be parents. Raithios's third child – and her first! She became more excited when he proposed to her shortly after the news. The pair was never inseparable. The heavier she got the less she was able to do things. She was rendered to be a field paramedic during Tournaments and during the Siege compaign with Garrosh in Orgrimmar. She had to lay low for quite some time. She helped when she could. Life was good for Saorei. To her it was perfect in every way imaginable. Had a baby on the way, even got in touch with her sister who she thought was killed back in their childhood home. This was due to the fact that her twin Kaorei was trying to impersinate her pregnant sister while trying to avoid being caught by Raithios and his men. Save for the fact that the huntress always felt clever but Raithios was no fool. Aside from all of the war fares and her planned pregnancy with Raith, her life changed once again. While the pair had a spat she was sitting in Silvermoon upon a bench where she thought. And thought. This was her thinking bench near the fountain. Given time the male elf found her and given her a gift – a tome; Ironically this tome was from her sister's little hide out in the abandoned Karazhan. She became heavily interested in this tome and it began to shift her life to the point where she needed runes to steadily live her life normally to balance the Light and Shadow. Without it she would of gone mad and most likely got consumed – forever being lost to her own madness. Side Notes: Updated January 13, 2016 *Saorei has been divorced twice *Kaoru is under Saorei's custody. This is not arguable or up for debate (Due to this is an official character I play as well.) *Saorei's maiden name is "Sunfury." *Saorei is petrified of all creepy crawlies *Afraid of orcs (Especially the ones from Draenor.) Too be continued on. I will be progressively editing this as time goes by. Until further notice - this is what it is. Category:Blood Elf Category:Priests Category:Characters